


Survey of Graphic Novels and Comic Book Conventions

by trobedisons



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, Fluff, Happy, Multi, No Pierce, Trobed, Trobedison, because screw pierce he doesn't get to have fun, trobedison supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedisons/pseuds/trobedisons
Summary: The Greendale Six (screw you, Pierce) goes to New York Comic Con! Not really romance aside from sexual tension between Jeff and Britta, but what else is new. LOTS of cute Trobedison moments. Shirley and her kids are happy because that's what she deserves. And who do they run into, wearing a skin-tight Catwoman costume? I'll give you one guess.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger, Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Survey of Graphic Novels and Comic Book Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really couldn't think of a more creative title. I actually had a convention!fic in mind before I watched "Conventions of Space and Time," and since New York Comic Con just cancelled because of the pandemic (which sucks, but is necessary), I put them there. This is the first chapter of an ongoing series, which will maybe be about four or five chapters? We're going to pretend their apartment is in New York and not wherever Greendale is because I'm the author and I get to choose things for convenience. Cool? Cool, cool, cool.

Saturday, October 9th. It wasn't just any regular Saturday. This was the third day of New York Comic Con, supposedly the best day. The group coordinated their schedule and had been able to work around classes and assignments so they could all attend together. Abed created a group chat to sign everyone up for fan verification and ensured everyone logged onto the pre-sales. Chang tried to hack the Wifi, but they were able to snag those sweet Saturday badges.

Humming "Daybreak" to himself, Troy emerged from the blanket fort in his Green Lantern cosplay. It was a black and green suit with the insignia proudly displayed on his chest. He found a glow-in-the-dark ring in his dresser, from when he went to the arcade with Abed. Unfortunately he didn't earn enough tickets for the jumbo waffle maker, so he had to settle for the smaller prizes. It went perfect with his cosplay, but it wasn't fully complete without a smile, which appeared on his face at the sight of Annie, who wore a red corset and blue star-spangled shorts, complete with the golden tiara and silver gauntlets. She crossed her arms in Wonder Woman's signature pose and smiled back.

“How does my tiara look?” 

“It’s slightly crooked.” They turned around to see Abed leaning against the doorframe. He donned a black fedora, red ascot, and the signature khaki trenchcoat. “And she wears it underneath her hairline, not above.”

“Abed,” Annie pouted, doe eyes widening. “I thought we were going as the Justice League.”

“To be the full Justice League we would need Aquaman, Cyborg, and the Flash,” Abed stated, counting each superhero with his fingers. “Although the roster has rotated throughout the years, plus the 2011 reboot.”

 _Buzz._ “That must be Jeff,” Abed said, right on cue. “I’ll go let him in.”

As Abed crossed over to the door, Annie whimpered. Noticing her saddened expression, Troy put an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s okay Annie,” Troy consoled. “Batman’s probably busy saving Gotham. Besides, Abed’s really proud of the screen-accuracy of his Inspector Spacetime cosplay. The jacket is an exact replica.” He leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. “We made a shady deal online with a fabric hoarder from Taiwan.”

Annie let out a concerned gasp, but Troy was quick to respond. “Well, we didn’t really. I just thought that sounded cooler than what we actually did.” (Which was stay up until 2 AM to bid on the prop auction, and almost losing it because Troy read the credit card number out loud and fudged up the last digit.)

Despite a disappointed sigh, her cheeks lifted into a hopeful smile. “Alright, well, we can just change into Geneva and Constable Reggie, right?” She wrung her wrists and flipped brunette waves over her shoulder. “It’s not like I _squeezed_ into this corset or anything,” she muttered to herself.

The door opened, and Abed and Jeff entered the apartment. Jeff donned a suit similar to the one from the Greendale Halloween party turned zombie apocalypse, but in jet black as oppose to heather gray. His spikes stood up from a generous amount of gel. And as always, thumbs typed away on his phone, texting a mysterious someone.

Annie looked up, smiling softly upon noticing his presence. “Ooh,” she said with a playful twinkle in her eye. ”Nice cosplay, Jeff.”

With a usual haughty scoff, Jeff rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a cosplay. This is a $300 suit.”

Giving Jeff a once over, Abed raised his eyebrows. “You’re obviously James Bond in _From_ _Russia with Love_ , the sequel to _Dr. No_ , where Sean Connery reprised his role as 007.”

“Does anyone have scissors?” Jeff asked. “Because I would rather create a matching appendicitis scar on my other hip than be compared to Sean Connery.”

At that very moment, the bathroom door opened, revealing Britta in her ham costume from a few Halloweens ago. She stepped into the main room with her arms outstretched -- well, as far as they could stretch in the constraints of padded fabric. “Ta-da!”

Jeff closed his eyes. “Please tell me I’m having one of those paintball dreams again.”

“I’m reusing, reducing, and _recycling_ my old Halloween costume!” Britta declared proudly. “And it’s an ironic middle finger because I’m vegan.”

“Right. Season four, episode two,” Abed mused. “I wonder why we aired the Halloween episode so early.”

“Oh, Britta!” Troy grinned. “You’re always _hamming_ it up!” He started to laugh, which faded as silence filled the room. “I -- thought you were all gonna join in.” With that, he ashamedly headed back into the blanket fort to change.

“Is Pierce coming?” Annie inquired, voice traveling from her bedroom. She could do without his presence, but she felt bad when the group purposely excluded him. Only a sweet, kind-hearted soul like Annie could empathize with a despicable old man.

“Nope,” Abed deadpanned. “I gave him the address to a Taco Bell. We should be good.”

“Damn, Abed,” Jeff responded, impressed. “I feel inclined to be proud of your manipulation. Which is weird because I’m only proud of myself when I do it.”

Britta rolled her eyes, yet again, pride soon replaced her irritation. “See, Jeff Winger? Even at an event for neckbeards who hate women and live in their mother’s basements, I can be an environmentalist.”

“Yeah. I highly doubt anyone, with or without groomed facial hair, will want to go near you,” Jeff responded. “You look like a walking Temperpedic mattress with blonde extensions.”

Abed checked his watch, which was accurate to the costume aside from the space component, which didn’t exist in this dimension. Still, he liked knowing the time at all times, since it was crucial for punctual convention scheduling. “We’re supposed to meet Shirley and her kids in an hour.”

At that moment, Troy pushed past the blankets in his Constable Reggie outfit. Given it was a blue sweater and pair of white gloves, it didn’t take long to change into.

Abed looked at his watch again. “We really should get going soon. We’re supposed to meet Shirley and her kids in an hour.” He pointed at his best friend. “Troy, do you have the backpack?”

“It’s all in here, buddy,” Troy smiled. He held his breath as he pulled on the strap of the incredibly bulky backpack. It looked like the zipper was about to fly right off, teeth barely closing over the sheer amount of stuff.

“Javits center map, two convention schedules, badges, photo-op tickets, the rare Luke Skywalker Pop Funko for Mark Hamill to sign, sweaters, snacks, water bottles, phone chargers, my fidget spinner, hand sanitizer, and an extra Inspector Spacetime hat just in case I lose mine.” After reciting the entire list from memory, Abed looked back up at Troy. “Got all that?”

Even as Troy struggled, he forced a smile and gave a thumbs up. Britta tried to come from underneath to raise the backpack, but even she began to grunt under its weight. “Jesus Christ, Abed, did you add a helping of rocks onto that list?”

“Perfect,” Abed said, ignoring Britta, as everyone usually did. “Once Annie gets changed, then we’re ready to go.” He cleared his throat and spoke in the British drawl of the Inspector. “Get ready to venture into time and space!”

“Oi govnah!” Annie exclaimed, popping out in her Geneva costume. “We’re gonna hav’ a grand ol time, innit?”

Abed stared in her direction. “You just Britta’d my monologue.” He raised a finger, and everything stopped. “Actually, give me a moment. I forgot to retrieve an essential prop. I’ll meet you at Jeff’s car. I’ve memorized his license plate number.”

“Hey!” Britta shouted as he walked past. However her protests went unheard, for the group already started to leave, with Troy dragging the giant backpack behind him.

And after Abed retrieved what he needed to retrieve, he walked out the door. Just before locking it shut, he whispered to himself: “Prepare yourself constables, we’re off -- to New York Comic Con!”


End file.
